Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic circuits and, more specifically, to a voltage source.
Description of the Related Art
In certain applications, there is a need for a floating source, that is, a source maintaining a voltage between two output nodes having potentials which are likely to vary. This need appears, for example, in the field of electric motor power supply circuits.